


Back Again

by Thief_Lore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_Lore/pseuds/Thief_Lore
Summary: Nico used to be lively. Now he is as active as the dead. His used-to-be best friend, Will Solace, is now the target of Nico’s blame to the death of his sister Bianca. Will they be able to mend hearts? Or will it all fall apart?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, others
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Nico sighed. He did not want to go to a stupid boarding school, but his father Hades gave him no choice. Hades claimed that all Nico’s old friends were there, but Nico knew that wasn’t true. They were never his friends. They- and most importantly, Will- had killed his sister. Nico hailed a cab, mothers pushing strollers giving him suspicious glances. They probably thought he was a gangster or something. Nico laughed inwardly. Just then, a cab pulled up. Nico got in, and the cabbie took his cigarette out of his mouth just long enough to speak.  
“Aye, kid. Where to?”  
“Saint Eurus Boarding School.”  
“Oh kid, ya going there? Good luck, I heard they have a lotta problems with mobsters.”  
Nico didn’t say anything, for he already knew this, but didn’t care.  
The cabbie started the car. “Hey kid, you alright with the smoke eh?”  
Nico nodded absentmindedly. Smoking didn’t bother him, in fact, he had inhaled a few cigarettes in his time. The cab started driving, and Nico put in his earbuds, listening to his favorite band, My Chemical Romance.  
Before long, he dozed off.

“Wotcha kid. We’re here.”  
Nico groggily looked up. The grand brick building loomed up in front of him.  
He paid the cabbie, and got out.  
Nico slouched inside the building, and immediately despised the noise. It took a few hours to figure out his schedule, and his dorm room. He half hoped that he wouldn’t have to share. When he grabbed his duffel bag, someone tapped his shoulder.  
“Nico?”  
It was Percy. Nico cringed inwardly.  
“Percy.” He said, his voice devoid of all emotion. Percy looked a bit surprised. Nico sounded so much different. He looked different too.  
“Yo man! It’s been so long! How ya doing?”  
Nico ignored him. He hated Percy’s guts. Percy never really did anything wrong, but he was just too happy all the time, anyone that happy must be so shallow. While Nico was thinking about this, he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, hitting Percy in the ribs.  
“Dude, is this all you own? I could hardly feel that!”  
They way Percy almost shouted when he talked made people look their way, causing Nico even angrier.  
“Leave. Me. Alone.”  
Percy looked surprised at this. Where was the happy, charming Nico, the one that was obsessed with card games? The emo style was a warning that Percy probably should have listened to. Nico turned, and walked off, almost immediately melting into the crowd.

When Nico got to his room, he stalked in and slammed the door, startling a kid who looked to young for high school.  
Nico dropped his bag on the bed in the darkest corner.  
“Oh! Hi!”  
The little kid squeaked. He looked about eight. “My name is Atlas! I might look young for this school, but I’m fourteen. I like comics, pizza, and baseball! Who are you?”  
Nico stared at him, before grunting “Nico di Angelo.”  
The boy smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you!”  
Nico ignored him. The boy’s curly blond hair and tye-dye clothes hurt his eyes.  
“By the way, I’ve got to be in bed by nine thirty, my mom says so!” And please don’t smoke! Or swear! Or be drunk or high!”  
Nico stifled a growl, but not very well. Nico could never be able to get to sleep before 1:30. He liked to drown his sorrows. Swearing was his way of expressing his emotions.This was going to be difficult. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was about time for lunch. After that, he would explore the school.  
Nico exited the room, scowling deeply. Atlas looking slightly alarmed, before getting absorbed into his comic book once again.  
Nico swept his hair over his eyes, and put his hood over his head. He stuffed his hands into his pockets in his sweatshirt, and attempted to melt into the shadows. No such luck.  
“Hey Nico!”  
It was Percy again, this time dragging Annabeth along with him. “Wanna join us for lunch?”  
Nico glared daggers, but not before Percy slung his arm around Nico’s shoulders. Nico tenses and automatically flinched, but Annabeth came to his rescue. “Percy, give him some personal space!” She gave Nico an apologetic look. “You will join us for lunch though, right? Leo, Piper, Jason and Will are going to be there!” At hearing Will’s name, the rage in Nico’s eyes turned to the intensity of an inferno.  
“No.”  
“Please man, cmon! You don’t even have to talk!”  
“Don’t pressure him!” Annabeth looked sympathetic. Percy tried one last time.  
“Please? If you do we will leave you alone.”  
That was the key. “Alright,” Nico said grudgingly.

“Don’t have much of a choice.”


	2. Loathing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will sees Nico, he remembers just how much he loved him. When Will develops a crush on Nico, he realizes that the chances on getting back on Nico’s good side are smaller than he thought.

Will laughed. It was good to be back with old friends. He, Jason, Piper and Leo sat at a table together, talking and joking. Percy and Annebeth were with them, but it didn’t feel right without Nico, so the two went to go find him.  
They were all around the age of ten, when they all became close. Now it has nearly been seven years. Will wondered how much Nico had changed.  
“Hey guys!” Leo waved the approaching Percy and Annebeth.  
“Where’s Nico?” Jason asked.  
Just then a figure clad in black sat on the end of the rectangle table, next to Will. That was the only seat left, and the figure sat as far away from the others as possible.  
Will gawked at Nico.  
Before, Nico liked very bright colors, favoring his whites and blues. His skin was olive, and a smile always danced on his lips.  
Now, Nico’s black hair seemed to be even darker. It was choppy, and swept over his eyes. He had a black hoodie on, the strings were made of chain. His face hidden in shadow, partly because of his feathery hair, partly because he had the hood over his head.  
Will bet that if you’d brush Nico’s hair away from his eyes, you’d see them lined.  
Nico had black jeans on, with silver chains dangling from the belt loops. His black combat boots looked more than willing to stomp on unsuspecting people. Nico was now very pale, like a ghost. He radiated hostility.  
“What’s up, Nico?”  
Jason voice stirred Will out of his thoughts. Everyone looked at Nico.  
“...You sure you got the right guy?” Leo muttered to Annebeth.  
Leo was right. It was almost impossible to tell. But Nico still smelled the same. Like smoke, and pine, and vanilla. Like when they went camping and he and Nico slept in the same tent.. Will realized that he was still thinking about smelling Nico, when Percy said,  
“Will? Did you hear me?”  
“Huh? What?”  
Percy rolled his eyes good naturedly.  
“Dude, we were thinking about having a party. Yknow, to catch up.”  
“Oh,” Will said, trying not to think to hard about anything. “Are you all going?”  
Piper grinned excitedly. “Yup! At least, I think all of us are.” She gave an uneasy glance at Nico.  
“Nico? You coming?” Jason asked.  
Nico was quiet for a few moments. “No.” He said. Will heard Percy say mumble about ‘No’ being Nico’s favorite word, but he barely noticed. He was too busy repeating the “no” in his head. Nico’s voice sounded raspy and hoarse, as if talking was a new fad he hadn’t quite caught onto yet. It took him a few moments to notice Jason, Piper, and Leo getting up. “Cya guys!” Jason called. Leo grinned and flashed a peace sign, Piper waved. Nico hadn't touched his food, and was scrolling through his phone. “Welp,” Percy got up and stretched. Gotta get some homework done.” He grimaced, and Annebeth laughed. “It’s not that bad, Seaweed brain. I’ll help you.” The couple both got up, and left, leaving Will very uncomfortable. It felt as if they’d left him alone on purpose.  
Will got a text, and looked down at his phone.  
Percy: Dude, it’s up to you to make Nico come to the party, do not fail us. ;)  
Will rolled his eyes. Percy could get on anyone’s nerves. Will wasn’t sure how Annebeth put up with him.  
“Uhhh.. Nico?”  
Nico grunted in acknowledgement.  
“Why don’t you want to go to the party?” Moment of silence.  
“Cause party’s aren’t my thing, dumbass.”  
“Oh.” Will had absolutely no idea on what to say to that. “Why don’t you do it just once, for old times sake?” Nico sat very still, and growled quietly, “The old times were shut.” Will was really suprised by how much Nico had changed. “But Nico? I thought we had fun?” “Maybe you fuckin did, but all I remember about the old times is that you let Bianca die.” “W- what? I didn’t! Why are you blaming me?” Nico jumped up, the pent up rage and misery coursing through his veins.  
“Because it’s you’re fault,” Nico hissed.  
Will looked around nervously. Luckily there were not many people left in the cafeteria. Will slowly got to his feet. “Nico, it was either you die, or Bianca,” he said softly.br /> “WELL I WISH YOU FUCKIN KILLED ME!”  
Nico screamed. He grabbed the front of Wills shirt, and shoved him up against a wall so hard, Will heard his neck crack. Nico’s hair was out of his eyes, and Will was momentarily stunned by how big they were, how many secrets they were hiding.  
Nico pinned him against the wall, hot breath on Will’s face. Their noses were almost touching. Almost.  
“Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again.” Nico breathed. “I hate you. I wish you’d stay away from me. And tell Percy and the others to do the same.” He snarled, and jumped back. Then he turned on his heels, and strode out, eyes wild.  
Will was shocked. This was not the Nico he knew. But he still could not get out of his head how close the two were in that tense moment. Will winced.  
He took out his phone and texted Percy:  
Will: Hey. Soz, I totally failed. He threatened me to stay away and to leave him alone. He said to say the same to you guys too.

Percy: o no. well we better leve him be. he is def not the same dude we knew.

Will: Too true.


	3. Laying low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the outburst, Nico and Will decide to lay low, and (tried) to avoid human contact.

Nico stormed out of the cafeteria, shoving other people out of his way. He pushed them into crowds as hard as he could, and soon they learned to give him a wide berth. Nico strode up three flights of stairs, and flew into his room. A previously dozing Atlas squeaked, and scurried out of the dorm.  
Nico gave a low growl. Who did Will think he was? I am not going to some lame party, and definitely not becoming friends with them again, Nico thought. He opened the window. The air smelled so fresh, and somewhat calmed him down.  
Nico exited the dorm room, and started off to the main entrance.  
At first, he tried to avoid all people. He brushed his hair into his eyes and put up his hood. But there were so many of them in the hallway, all bumping and jostling him.  
Nico soon got very irritated, and started pushing people out of the way. He took the stairs instead of the elevator, and soon enough, he could see the entrance to outside. The people were swarmed so tightly here, Nico was starting to sweat.  
The feverish odors made him dizzy, and he broke into a run, shoving everyone he could away.  
Then he was out. Stupid social anxiety, he thought. There were still a few people milling about outside, but they were scarce. Nico slowed to a walk. He needed to get to the city for reasons unknown to him. He walked nearly five miles before he was there. The ordered chaos made him feel at peace.  
Nico found a quiet street, and sat down on a cold iron bench. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lit one. He stayed their for almost the rest of the day, dozing while his thoughts swirled around his head.

Will felt someone push him over. He looked up and saw Nico sprinting for the exit as if his life depended on it. Will tried to choke out Nico’s name, but his voice didn’t quite work, and the noise from the other high schoolers drowned him out.  
Will watched the the retreating form and sighed. He might never get used to this Nico.  
Will went to his dorm, his roommate Tobin watching tv.  
“Oh, hey Will,” Tobin said, turning off the tv. He noticed the expression on Will’s face.  
“Hey, you alright?”  
Will sighed. He was never one to lie to his friends.  
“Remember how I told you about Nico?”  
Tobin nodded.  
“Well, he was at lunch today, and me and Percy tried to get him to go to a party. Mm, more like it was just me. Since Nico and I were closest to each other, Percy made it my job to get him to go. But Nico hates me now, because I killed Bianca.”  
Tobin’s eyes were wide. “Bianca? His sister?”  
Will nodded, his eyes filled with pain.  
“But.. you didn’t kill her, did you?”  
“Of course not!” Will shouted, suddenly angry. “I- I had no choice. Some sick mobster captured both of them, and it told me I could choose only one to save. Nico, or Bianca. Nobody else was there, not Percy, or Annebeth. They could have probably figured out how to save them both, but I couldn’t think of anything. My mind just went blank. Bianca tried to tell me to save Nico, but the mobster kept cutting her off. Nico didn’t say anything. He just looked at me. I feel like he was trying to tell me something, but to this day I still don’t know what. Of course I chose Nico. I loved Bianca, she was like an older sister to me. But as I grew older, I realized a was growing a crush on Nico. When he left, I started to lose it, but from the moment I saw him today, it came up again.”  
“Why was the mobster doing that?” Tobin asked, face full of shock.  
Will shrugged numbly. “Dunno. For his own entertainment, probably. After that, Nico sort of broke off from the group. This is the first time we’ve seen him is years. He’s so different now.”  
“Why did Nico blame the others?”  
“I felt horrible after that- I still do. Nico yelled at me every chance he could get. I guess he blames the others because they backed me up. He said he would rather die than live in a world with me.”

Nico woke up with a start. How long had he been asleep? He looked at the sky, and noticed dusk was falling. He got up and stretched, never one for being conscious. He hailed a taxi, and got in. It only took a few minutes to get back, but by the by the time he was, it was almost dark out. Nico slouched into the building. It was so much quieter now, only a few drunken teenagers roaming around. Nico tried to open the door to his room, but it was locked.  
There was a sign on the door that said, “No Mobsters Allowed.” Nico rolled his eyes. That kid was paranoid. He knocked on the door, but it wouldn’t open. He put his ear on the chilly wood, and heard Atlas snoring like a tractor. Nico sighed and sank to the floor a few feet away from the door (no rhyme intended). He leaned against the wall, legs curled up. Soon, he fell asleep.


	4. Sleeping souls

Will shook Tobin awake.  
“Dude, we gotta get to class.”  
Tobin groaned and hid his face under the covers.   
“Uhhhhhhh... just seven more minutes?”  
Will rolled his eyes. “Nope, now get up, put some pants on, and get going.”  
Tobin sighed and threw back his blankets, stumbling out of bed.  
“Alright, alright..” he rubbed his eyes, and Will tossed him some clothes. Tobin got dressed, and grabbed an energy drink on his way out the door.  
“You know those don’t actually work right?” Will asked. Tobin nodded.  
“Yup. But they taste good.” he chugged it down.   
“Let’s go.”  
They left the room and walked down the busy hall. Tobin was showing Will his new Pokémon cards he got, when he stopped mid-sentence.  
“Ayeee Will. Isn’t that Nico?”  
Will looked towards where Tobin was pointing.   
Nico was leaning against the wall, asleep. It looked like he was dreaming fitfully. He kept twitching like a puppet on a string. His face contorted to a silent scream, more agony than Will had ever seen on anyone. Will looked around. Nobody was paying Nico any mind.  
“Uhh Tobin?”  
“Meet ya at the caf,” he said with a wink.   
“Thanks,” Will smiled gratefully. Tobin threw him finger guns and disappeared into the crowd.  
Will rushed up to Nico, calm(ish) demeanor gone. He stopped just short of touching Nico’s face. Sweat beaded on Nico’s forehead. Will hesitantly touched Nico’s hand, and Nico grabbed it and held it tight.   
For a moment, Will just sat there, feeling Nico’s feverish and clammy skin.  
Then Nico woke with a started gasp, tears in his eyes. He looked at Will, and for a second, his eyes were so vulnerable and tender. Then it seemed as if reality came crashing down again. His expression turned cold, his eyes hardening again.  
“What are you doing here?” Nico growled. Then he noticed them holding hands and they both quickly let go.   
“Oh.. I, um. You were sleeping on the floor, and i-it looked like you were having an awful dream. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
Nico sat up and dusted himself off.   
“I’m fine,” he said, eyelids drooping.   
Will felt very uncomfortable. You could tell just by looking at Nico that he had hardly got any sleep. Nico could hardly keep his eyes open. Some impulsive decision made Will gently put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico flinched and his muscles tensed, but he soon fell limp, to exhausted to care. When Nico shifted, Will noticed that he had a massive bruise on the side of his face, just below his eye.   
“Nico, what happened?”  
“Mm?” Nico turned immediately guarded. “Someone saw me sleeping here, and beat me up.”  
“Why were you sleeping here?”Will asked.  
“Roommate goes to bed at nine thirty... he’s scared of monsters so he locked the door.”  
“Oh,” Will said simply. He gently moved Nico’s head so he could get a better look at the bruise. It was nasty.   
“Nico, you’ve get to get some ice. And more sleep.”  
“What? Uh, I guess..”  
“Will took Nico’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, l leading him to Will’s room. When they got there, Will gently placed Nico on his bed. Nico was already unconscious. He must’ve fallen asleep pretty late, only to get woken up again by somebody who did not take kindly to Nico’s presence.  
Will gently brushed the hair off Nico’s face. He looked to peaceful now, not at all like before. Will gave a small smile, and quietly left the room. When he turned around, he saw a small boy with wide blue eyes staring at him.   
Before Will could say anything, the kid started talking very fast.  
“Who are you? What were you doing with Nico? Was he unconscious? Doyoulikehimbecauseyouseemedveryhappywhenyouweredragginghimtoyoureroom.”   
Will was stunned. “What?”  
The kid cleared his throat. “Hi. I’m Atlas, Nico’s roommate. And you are?” He said this all slowly, each word over-pronounced.  
“Um, I’m Will. Will Solace.”  
Atlas stuck out his hand. “Pleased to meet you. May I ask, what were you doing with Nico?”  
“I was taking him to my room so he could sleep. He couldn’t get into his own room because you locked the door.”  
Atlas shrugged. “I told him to be back before nine thirty. I didn’t want mobsters coming in.”  
Will shut his eyes so the kid won’t see him rolling them. “Mkay then. He is just going to get some sleep now, so don’t bother him.”  
Atlas nodded. “I know. It was good meeting you!”  
Will just nodded. That kid was weird.   
Will started down the hall to his first class, stomach feeling hollow.   
He couldn't take his mind off Nico, the hot and cold way his skin felt, how Will carried (dragged) him in his arms. Will got told off twice for not listening in class, but he couldn’t help it. Before going to the cafeteria, Will went to his room. Will quietly entered, but immediately noticed that di Angelo was currently not in the premises. He checked for a note, but there was none. Will was not very worried, just a bit concerned. He knew that Nico had to uphold his air of mystery.   
Will just sighed and left for the cafeteria. When he entered, he saw Leo wave at him from a table. Will grabbed a sandwich and sat down next to Piper. They yakked and joked, pointedly not talking about Nico for a reason. Soon, Tobin sat down across from Will.   
“So, how did it go with Mr. Way?”  
Everyone at the table immediately knew that Tobin was talking about Nico, and they all turned to him with curious looks in their eyes.  
“What happened, Will?” Piper asked.   
Will shifted uncomfortably. “Oh. Um...” he told them of the events. Everybody was surprised, but Percy was shocked.  
“And he just let you carry him to your room and lay him on your bed?” He asked for the third time. Will just shrugged. “Like I said, he was barely conscious.”  
Percy winked. “Riiiiiighhhttttttt,”  
Will rolled his eyes, face growing hot. “Shut up Percy,” he said nervously.  
“Do you think he might change his mind and come to the party tonight?” Annebeth asked hopefully.  
Will doubted it. He shook his head.  
“It’s pretty improbable. He looks as if he could get socially exhausted pretty fast.”   
Jason frowned. “Poor Nico, going to this noisy school when he gets mentally exhausted from it.”  
Percy nodded. “I can’t imagine not being around people.”  
Just then, the bell rang. It was time to get to their classes.  
As Will departed, he kept an eye out for Nico, but he was nowhere to be seen. Will finished all his classes quickly, slacking on some of the work.   
Percy ran up to Will as he left his last class. “Dude, we’re going out to this fantastic nightclub for our party. Change if you want, then meet us at my room.”  
Will nodded. As Percy ran off to tell Leo, Will went to his dorm to get showered.   
He took a fast shower, and came out to find Tobin waiting for him. “Hey man. Percy said that you should hurry it up.”  
Will rolled his eyes. “Alright.”  
He threw on some clothes, said farewell to Tobin, and departed for Percy’s dorm.  
When he got there, everyone was waiting on him.   
“Oh thank goodness you’re here,” Annebeth said. “Leo and Percy were debating on leaving without you.   
Will chuckled. I was taking a five minute detour, you could’ve waited.”   
Jason grimaced. “They’ve been a pain,” he gestured towards Leo and Percy, who were shooting spit balls onto one another’s hair.   
“Well!” Piper announced. “Since we’re all here, let’s get going!”  
The others agreed and stood up.  
They all tromped to the exit, talking about the club that they were going to.  
They called two taxis, Piper, Leo, and Jason in one, Percy, Annebeth and Will in the other. Percy and Annebeth were laughing and joking, but Will wasn’t really in the mood to be cheerful. He was wondering about Nico, and where he was. It’s been a whole day, and no sign of him. No one has seen or heard from Nico all day. The others told Will not to worry about it, that Nico was probably sitting in a dark ally, too scared for human contact. They had all joked about Nico and his different lifestyle.   
Each time a hoot of laughter had erupted, Will cringed, feeling very guilty.   
“Will. We’re here,” Annebeth shook him gently, arousing him from his thoughts. Percy paid the cabbie, and they all got out. Will heard a whistle and turned around, finding Leo strolling towards them. “The Starling? Original name for a club.” Piper and Jason walked up, and they all went inside. There was a tall man inside, making sure everyone had reservations. Luckily, Annebeth and Piper remembered to book some, and they all got in without any incident.   
They walked down a long narrow hallway, many doors branching off to other rooms.  
When they reached the end of the hallway, the man opened the door for them, and they walked in.  
The place had a large tiled floor, empty in the middle with various tables and chairs on the outskirts. The place was throbbing with music and people. Percy grinned and shouted, “This is my kind of place!”   
“What?” Leo yelled back. “It’s too loud!”  
They all bustled to an empty table. A waitress in not enough clothing to be called ‘dressed’ walked up. “Some menus?” She asked with a smile, flourishing thin menus to them. 

Everybody was chatting to each other, scarfing down food, and dancing.   
Will didn’t eat anything. He didn’t dance. He didn’t even talk that much. He felt as if something was wrong.   
“Hey,” he felt someone slide into the chair next to him. “Are you okay?”  
It was Piper. He tried for a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “I’m great.”  
Piper rolled her eyes. “Don't do that, Will. I can tell when you’re lying.” Will sighed. It was true. She always could tell somehow. “I don’t know.. I just feel like something is wrong.”   
Piper squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re feeling, but maybe you should try to listen to what it’s saying.”  
“But I can’t tell what it’s saying,” Will said. “It’s just... I don’t know..”   
Just then, Percy came up to them, urgency in his eyes. “Will! It’s about Nico. I just got a text from Hazel.. she thinks he’s cutting.”  
Will stood up quickly. “Does she know where he’s at?”   
Percy shook his head helplessly. “Some bar, I think.”   
Piper grabbed Will’s arm. “There’s a bar a few blocks away. Go east. It’s called Wesper’s.”  
Will nodded.   
“And dude,” Percy said. “Please help Nico. If he will listen to anyone, it’s you.”  
With that, Will took off.


End file.
